Meeting Rocky the Echidna
by Kumori Fox
Summary: In this story my parents die, so I have to live with Knux and start anew at Angel Isle High School.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**I own Daruk and Kumori Fox. Everything else doesn't belong to me.**

_**Kumori Fox**_

**My Adventures as Kumori Fox**

_**Meet Rocky the Echidna**_

**Prologue**

Hi my name is Kumori Fox. I live here on Angel Island with Knuckles the Echidna. I'm a black fox with red eyes, twin tails, and a knack for adventure and trying new things. Anyway I go to Angel Isle High as a sophomore. My life is going quite well now. However, before I came here my life was a wreck. Here's my story...

**Chapter 1**

"I'm sorry son, but the house collapsed before we could get them out." said the fireman.

I couldn't hear him over my crying and sobs. I had just come home to find a smoldering pile of wood and other things. The house had burned down, killing my parents. I collapsed in front of what was left of it and cried. "Here you go these are the remains that we could find of your parents." said another fireman, handing me a cloth sack.

I took the sack. "Do you have someone you can go to? Family or friends?" he asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry about me." I replied, glumly.

With that the fireman left and I sat there in front the home I once had. "Well I guess I should call Knuckles." I said, getting up.

I went to a nearby pay-phone, put in some change, and dialed the number. "Who is it?" asked Knux.

"It's me, Kumori." I replied.

"Oh, hey Kumori, what's up?"

"Knux, do you mind if I come live with you?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Let me come over to tell you, ok?"

"Sure, see ya in a little bit." said Knux, hanging up.

I put the receiver back and left the phone booth. "I know it's a long shot, but I've always wanted to live there." I said, to myself, grabbing the cloth sack.

I closed my eyes and thought._ "Angel Island, Knuckles' House."_

When I opened my eyes there I was, right in front of Knuckles House. To make a long story short I can teleport. I stood there in front of the house. Sighing, I walked in. The living room was empty and so was the kitchen. "Hello? Knux, you here?" I yelled.

"I'm upstairs." said Knux.

I walked upstairs into his room. He was hitting a punching bag. He stopped punching it and walked over to me. "So, what's up?" asked Knux.

We both sat down on his bed, and I told him the whole situation. "I understand your problem Kumori and I'm sorry for your loss. Though you must understand that only Echidnas may live on Angel Island." said Knux.

"I know, but you're the last person I can turn to." I said glumly.

"Well I guess the only thing we can do is go to the clan leader and see what see what he has to say about this." said Knux, standing up.

"Alright." I said, also getting up.

We walked downstairs and out the door. We went to the main square of the village and found the house of the leader. "Let me do all the talking" said Knux.

We entered the main room of the house. As we entered a blue echidna came up to us. "What is your business here?" he said in a pleasant voice.

"We need to see Leader Daruk about some residence problems." said Knux.

"Go straight into his chambers." said the blue echidna.

We walked towards the door he pointed at, and entered it. "Who goes there?" said a deep voice.

"It is Knuckles and my friend Kumori Fox." said Knux with a holler.

A dark grey echidna with orange eyes walked towards us. Knuckles bowed and so did I. "Leader Daruk we have a request about some residence." said Knux.

"What would you request be?" asked Daruk.

"My friend Kumori Fox, his home and family have been destroyed. Would it be possible for him to live with me here on Angel Island?" asked Knux.

"I will discuss this with my councilmen. I will have my decision by tomorrow." said Daruk.

"Thank you." said Knux bowing.

With that we left and headed back to Knuckles' house.

**Well whaddya think, so far? I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

_**Kumori Fox**_


	2. Chapter 2

I own Daruk, Kumori Fox (my insanity included), and Manak.

Knuckles and Angel Island copyright Sega.

_**Kumori Fox**_

_**Chapter 2**_

****I awoke in the tree I fell asleep in. I felt sick, so sick that I wanted to puke. The death of my parents had scarred me in a way that could not be possible to others. I sighed and got down from the tree. I looked at the beautiful scenery that surrounded me. "They really wanted to visit here or even live here." I said to myself.

I headed off to back to Knuckles' house to get a shower and some breakfast. After I was done taking my shower I went into the kitchen to find a quite large pile of fruit. Despite the fact that I was really hungry I just could not eat. The pain of my parents death haunted my mind . I started to remember the good times there were. The time we spent at the beach. That was the day before they died. Sometimes I would just want to kill myself to make the pain go away. Though I knew that my parents would rather see me live my life with or without them. Plus what would my cousin Tail's think, or my best friends Sonic and Shadow. Knuckles snapped me out of my thoughts. "Well man I guess we gotta back Daruk's house. Hopefully you can stay here cuz I know that there is no more space at Chris' house." said Knux, laughing.

"I guess." I groaned.

"Chin up, I'm sure that if you can't stay that Rouge and Shadow will let you live with them." said Knux.

I didn't care I just wanted to be with my parents again. I know that they are watching me from the heavens and are always by my side. Again Knuckles snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Well lets get going." said Knux.

"Sure, just hold my hand." I said.

Knuckles held my hand firmly. "You'll feel a slight pull in your chest." I warned.

_"Daruk's House, Angel Island" _I thought. I closed my eyes and opened them to see Knuckles puking his guts out.

"Oh, sorry about that. Forgot to mention that you might feel sick afterwards, but don't worry you'll get used to it after a couple of times." I explained.

"Thanks BARF I feel better already." said Knux groggily.

Knuckles spit one last time. We entered the main hall to be greeted by the same blue echidna. " You guys again. You know where to go." he said.

Again we entered the main chamber of Daruk's house. "Hello again, Knuckles and Kumori. I'm sure you are here to see if Kumori can stay on Angel Island. Well my councilmen and I have looked into his situation and decided that he may stay. He will attend Angel Isle High School tomorrow. Now that you know this, Knuckles may you leave I wish to speak to Kumori alone." said Daruk.

"As you wish Leader Daruk." said Knux.

Knuckles exited through the door leaving me alone with Daruk. "So this is the son of my friend Manak. You look just look just like your father when he was a sophomore in high school." said Daruk smiling.

I was shocked to hear the name of my father. "Y-y-you knew my father?" I stuttered.

"Of course he was my best friend. Well I will get back to that later. I have some things to tell you. First I must know do you transform into your wolf form every full moon?" asked Daruk.

"Yes." I answered.

"Secondly I know that a young and growing fox/wolf must eat some meat every now and then, so from now on twice a week you must come see me alone and at night to have dinner with me." said Daruk.

I nodded because he was right. Mom always did the same when she was around.

"Lastly, I wanted to tell you that I am your godfather and that you are allowed to see me at anytime. Well farewell and I will see you some other time." finished Daruk.

I was speechless. All I could do was walk out and think about what I just heard. "A godfather, here?" I asked myself.

"What did you say?" asked Knux.

"Nothing." I answered quickly, "Lets get outta here."

Knuckles grabbed my hand. This time a little tighter than before. I teleported us back to Knuckles' house to relax for the day. "Well so far so good, though, there is one last thing I must do." I said to myself, looking at the cloth sack fill with my parents remains.

I took the sack and walked to a nearby cliff and dug a hole. I emptied the sack into the and filled it back up. I then walked away. "Saraba hahaoya ken otokooya" I said as I walked away, crying.

**That was a real tear-bringer. Ashamed to say it, but I even cried while writing this. Well here is a Buddha quote. The reason I give this is because Buddha has taught me many things.**

_A man is not to be considered a good man just because he is an able talker._

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned.**

_**Kumori Fox**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Daruk, Kumori Fox (insanity included), Kara Echidna, Hyamo Echidna, Chaos Fusion, and Angel Isle High copyright** **_Kumori Fox_**

**Angel Island and Knuckles copyright Sega**

**Chapter 3**

SPLASH! I felt the cold water against my fur and woke up. I looked around to see Knuckles hold a bucket, smiling. "Get up, get a shower, and eat breakfast." said Knux.

I did as I was told and headed towards Knuckles' house. I stepped into the shower and turned on the cold water so I could wake myself up, then turned on the water. I thought much about how my first day of school was going to be. "As long as they don't make fun of me they'll be ok and I'll be ok." I said to myself.

Once I had finished with my shower I dried my fur and put some jeans on, my black hoody sweater, and my sneakers on. I knew it was going to be a hot, but I didn't care. I went down the stairs slowly, then towards the kitchen. On the table was a huge assortment of fruits. Even though I was hungry I didn't eat much. "Knux I'm going for a walk." I told him.

"Sure, but make sure you're back in 15 minutes." He replied.

I nodded and headed out the door. I started walking into the forest. Soon walking turned into jogging. Then jogging turned into a full run. I ran to the edge of the island, looking at the scenery that was below me. "Beautiful." I whispered to myself.

"Kumori hurry up and get back" I heard Knux yell.

I teleported back to Knuckles House. As soon I reappeared Knuckles had thrown a backpack at me. "Have a good day at school. I'll be there to pick you up in the afternoon. The school is that way." he pointed, "Just keep going that way and you should get there. There is just one thing you have to remember that fighting is allowed in that school so you'll have to face the challenge."

"Thanks. Cya after-school." I yelled, waving.

As Knuckles waved back at me, I sped off in the direction that Knuckles had pointed out. After about 5 minutes I had gotten to rather large building. It was a brick building with "Angel Isle High School" etched on the side. I went inside, looked left, then right. There was a door labeled "Main Office". I entered it to see an echidnian girl, sitting behind a desk, staring at me like she never seen a fox before. I stood there in complete silence. Realizing where I was I managed to say "Hello, my name's Kumori. I'm a new student."

"Go through that door and speak to the Guidance Counselor." she said.

I did as told and went through the door. There, an pink echidna girl was sitting behind a desk, also looking at me like she has never seen a fox before. "Hello my name is Kara. I am the Guidance Counselor here at Angle Isle High. Oh, you must be Kumori, Leader Daruk told me about you. I already registered you, so lets go and take you to your class." explained Kara.

I followed her down the hallway and to the left. We came to a room labeled "2233". Kara stuck her inside for a couple of minutes and pulled it out. She was shortly followed by a gray echidna. "Kumori this is Mr. Hyamo. He is your home room, math, and martial arts teacher." explained Kara.

"Thank you Kara, I'll take him from here." said Hyamo.

With that Kara left. "Kumori if you need anything you know where my office is." she said turning the corner.

"Well, just wait here until I call you. Then enter the classroom and introduce yourself." explained Hyamo.

I nodded and he left. I stood there waiting, wondering whether I was going to make friends or not. Then I heard Hyamo call my name, so I stepped in and walked to the front. "Well Kumori tell us a little about yourself." said Hyamo smiling.

"Uh...My name is Kumori Fox. I am from Station Square. I help Sonic and my brother Tails find the Chaos Emeralds." I said nervously.

"Are there any skills that you have? Seeing as that all the students you see attend the same martial arts class with you, we should be able to know what you can do." explained Hyamo.

"Um...ok, but for one I'll require that no one move." I explained.

"Class don't move." ordered Hyamo.

I soon as I knew that no one would move I started doing the hand signs I needed to. After I finished I stood there focusing my inner chaos. "Art of the Shadow Fox, STEALTH!" I shouted.

Instantly the world around me was black except the object and people. Knowing that they could see me I jump to the top of the ceiling and used my claws to hang there. The world around me materialized and there I was looking at everyone from above. "Where did he go?" asked a silver echidna girl.

I used my twin tails to silently carry me above her. "HERE I AM!" I yelled.

She jumped. I saw Hyamo's face, it was completely in shock. "How did you do that?" asked the same girl.

"Well my 'Art of the Shadow Fox' has three forms. Stealth, which allows me to move without being detected at all, by anything. Speed, which allows me to move at the speed of light. Finally, Strength, which allows me to increase my physical strength and defense to levels that no one can reach." I explained, "Well I have a few more skills if your willing to see them."

"Do another one" I heard someone say.

I set myself down, back in front of the class. "Um...you can you tell me what is the thing you want to see the most?" I asked the silver Echidna girl.

"I want to see a Chaos Emerald" she replied.

"Um...ok" I said.

I thought about my room at Knuckles' house. Instantly I teleported there. Seeing my Chaos Emerald, I grabbed it and teleported back to the class. The class bewildered at seeing how I just reappeared out of nowhere. I walked over to the silver echidna girl and showed her my Gray Chaos Emerald. She looked at it with sparkling eyes. "How did you get it that fast?" she asked.

"Well, I've had this since I was a baby, so it's been with me for as long as I can remember. Also I can teleport and survive anywhere, even space." I explained.

"A very helpful skill. Have you anymore?" asked Hyamo.

I pocketed my Chaos Emerald and walked back up to him. "I do, but I prefer that I did not use it." I said.

"As you wish. Take a seat and we may get on with today's lesson." said Hyamo.

I nodded and walked to the back of the classroom. I took a seat next to a golden echidna girl. As I sat down I realized how beautiful she was, and that I couldn't take my eyes off her. Snapping out of my trance I got out my notebook and pen and started writing down today's lesson.

**Well everybody another chapter well done. I hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time stay tuned.**

_**Kumori Fox**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rage Echidna, Kumori Fox (insanity included), Angel Isle High copyright ****_Kumori Fox_**

**Rocky the Echidna copyright ****_Rocky the Echidna_**

**Angel Island copyright Sega**

**Chapter 4**

The day was going along well as lunch had come around. I had gone through so many interesting class. The most interesting was my gym class, also known as Fighting Class. It was fun and all but it wasnt much of a challenge for me I had pretty much made the second best in the entire school. Anyway, today's lunch consisted of (you guessed it) fruit. "Man don't echidnas eat anything else than fruit?" I asked myself.

I took my tray and headed outside. The whole cafeteria seemed to stare at me as I headed out the doors to the field in the back. The reason I had decided to eat outside was beacause nobody wanted me to be near them because I was a fox. I set my tray down in a grassy patch, grabbed a piece of fruit and started eating. Occasionally I looked around to see if anybody else was here, but only to fail. Unfortunately, I kept hearing footsteps getting closer. I just ignored them. "Hey you, get up" said a deep voice behind me.

I stood up only to be grabbed and thrown to the wall. "Well looky here fellas we got us some new meat." said a tall, buff echidna.

He had black fur, his dreads were neon-green tipped, his eyes were electric blue, and he had a scar across his right cheek. Two of his friends walked from behind him and pinned me to the wall. "Name's Rage Echidna and since you're the new guy I guess I have to give you a good initiation" said Rage, cracking his knuckles.

He pulled his fist back to throw a punch. Instead of teleporting I just stood there, eyes closed, and waited to see what he could do. However, before the punch was thrown I heard a sharp cry. I opened my eyes to see Rage on the ground, his lip bleeding.I turned my head to see the golden echidna girl, her spiked fist out in front of her. "You BITCH, so you wanna fight eh?" said Rage in a low, deep voice.

He dashed at her and threw a puch at her, which she dodged. She then punched him in the stomach and uppercut him in the chin. He fell to the ground K.Oed. Rage's friends picked him up and ran off. "Thanks for help" I said, walking towards her.

"No problem. By the way the name's Rocky the Echidna." she said.

"Nice to meet you Rocky. I'm Kumori, Kumori Fox." I said, holding out my hand.

She took it and shook it. "Nice to meet you too. Hey I heard about you. You're the new kid with the cool powers. Why are out here?" she asked.

"Well no one wants to be my friend because I'm a fox." I said, looking to the ground.

"Well how about this, I'll be your friend." she said, with a smile and a small giggle.

"Sure why not. At least you'll be the only echidna who wont look at me funny." I said, with a small chuckle.

The bell rang signifying that it was time for class to start again. "Look, meet me at the front door, so I can get to know you a little better." she said.

"Ok then, see you after school." I said.

She headed off back into the school and disappeared. I admired the scenery for one last second before going back into the school. "This is gonna be a beautiful friendship." I said to myslef, as I headed to my next class.


End file.
